highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aspensprite/WIP 3
Says the one who didn’t know how to do a hunting crouch and failed to show me how to properly do one. Heh!” Jadepaw smartly taunted with a knowing smile, placing the mouse down in front of her. “Sure the thing is scrawny, but it’s better than it being poisoned.” The female apprentice replied, licking her paw and brushing it over her face as if she knew everything. – Jadepaw playfully teasing Emberpaw at the Peak. Jadepaw is a young dark blue grayish female with darker splotches and a lighter underbelly, having bright beautiful greenish blue eyes. She was originally a loner with her mother and father, now currently residing in [https://highrisers.wikia.com/wiki/ThunderClan ] as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Russian blue(For her green eyes and bluish grey pelt) Other breeds for her are unknown. Description: Jadepaw is somewhat shorter than an average cat, having a skinny frame with a short-haired pelt. She has long legs with a long curly tail, along with long pointy ears, along with a somewhat long yet slender body. Jadepaw has a dark bluish grey pelt with darker splotches and a lighter underbelly and chest with a darker stripe that went from her neck down to her tail, as well on her chest having a noticeable shaped heart. She also has light colored paws with darker splotches above it. Jadepaw in addition has a lighter mouth with darker stripes over it and below her beautiful greenish blue eyes, as well has having a jet black nose with pink ears. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Markings : = Underbelly : = Eyes : = Inner Ears : = Inner Ears : = Nose : = Tongue : = Pawpads Voice: The most accurate voice for Jadepaw, would be Jade West from Victorious. Scent: Jadepaw has a forest like scent, smelling like fresh raspberries. Gait: Jadepaw almost always walk with her tail up high and proud, moving in a sassy femininely way. 'Personality' 'Traits' *Jadepaw has a rather prickly disposition sometimes whenever she’s in a bad mood; being quite known for her lively, bold, full of spirit, minor dark sense of humor, grouchy, and sarcastic nature to those around her. Jadepaw can sometimes (yet rarely) to be jealous by others, but may be disrespectful when she wants to be. Doesn’t mean that she’s a bully though however! In fact, Jadepaw hates bullies. Despite her tough nature, Jadepaw can be skittish from things easily and rebellious at times as well since she doesn’t like being told what to do most of the time, unless if it was from cats who’re warriors, queens, elders, deputies, and the leaders themselves, she would listen since they’re older than her, as well as being a little bit respectful unless she is provoked. Jadepaw can be insecure and emotional at times, which explains why she can be rude to others, but is diligent with her work and goals no matter how much she dislikes it. She can be a smart-mouth and streetwise while being strategically clever, which can be used to solve problems and/or dangerous situations. Jadepaw is shown to have a rather soft spot for kits, acting kind and easygoing with them, along with acting a little motherly. 'Likes' *'Being a smart-mouth' **Jadepaw often likes to be the smart one in any situation, liking to cleverly talk to others like the know-it-all she is. It is clear Jadepaw really likes to be smart, and also likes to outsmart others. *'Teasing and cheating in games and fun activities' **Jadepaw likes to cheat in games and activities, loving to ruin the fun and be the party pooper for anything that included rules. She also likes teasing for fun, along with mocking to annoy others as well. 'Dislikes' *'Sitting around and doing nothing' **Jadepaw always wants to do something, whether she likes it or not. Considering on how she's quite diligent with herself and other things she does, Jadepaw is openly shows concern or interest and conscientiousness in her work or important duties. She does not like doing nothing. 'Goals' *'To forget the past' **Jadepaw's number one goal is to forget the past; move on. She wants to forgive, and forget. Jadepaw hates getting emotional over little things that reminded her of her kittenhood. 'Fears' *Spark **Jade’s father had physically abused her when she was kit, hurting and wounding her severely. Ever since she left to Thunderclan, Jadepaw has wondered if her malicious father was still alive, afraid he might show up and kidnap her one day without anyone aware. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Jade, Jade’s parents, Thunderclan patrol. Age Range: 0 - 6 moons *Jadepaw was an only kit born from her mother Jewel, and her father Spark. Due to severe stress because of Spark’s abusive behavior during birth, Jewel’s other kits who were Jade’s siblings passed away shortly after. Because of Jade being the only kit and her father, life became difficult as soon she became 3 moons old. *Jadepaw’s father Spark was physically abusive towards his daughter Jade, beating her as a kit at times when she does something wrong, which terrified Jade at times. She was forced to be taught how to hunt at an early age, and to kill other creatures in the process. Much to Spark disagreeing and threatening towards her, Jade’s mother Jewel disapproved of her daughter learning to hunt at such an early age. She was sweet, loving, and comforting her daughter out always in the end, singing her a lovely lullaby to help Jade sleep when she was down or gloomy. However, soon Spark takes it too far one day after Jade made a mistake in her hunting practice, nearly severely beating up Jade, only to be stopped by Jewel who bravely defended Jade, shooing her mate away for good who in the first place wanted to break up with Jewel either way. The real reason why Jewel never left Spark in the first place was because she thought that if she left him, Spark might hurt her and Jade, but thankfully Jewel’s fears for Spark dismissed. Soon Jade grew up, finally 6 moons. Jewel had believed she was old enough to live her own life considering the fact that Jade has matured a lot over the passed few moons, along with the fact that Jewel also left when she was 6 moons old as well when it came to her parents. But much to Jade’s denying, Jewel decides to bring Jade to Thunderclan's territory, dropping her off there for a patrol to find her daughter. After an emotional goodbye for the mother and daughter, Jewel took her leave, hearing a patrol find Jade already. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Thunderclan Cats Involved: Wolfface, Russetpaw, Emberpaw, Sagepaw. Age Range: 6-?? moons *Jadepaw joins and becomes an apprentice of Thunderclan! *Jadepaw becomes Wolfface's mentor! *Jadepaw meets Russetpaw, and they talk for a bit. *Jadepaw begins to adjust her life in Thunderclan, still thinking their scent is weird. *Jadepaw goes to her first gathering, seeing the clans leaders for the first time. *Soon during the gathering, she meets Emberpaw, an apprentice from Shadowclan. They talk and got to know each other a bit. *Jadepaw and Emberpaw plan to meet at the Peak after the gathering, specifically to train and learn how to hunt, along with battle training. *Jadepaw and Emberpaw becomes friends; having fun and enjoying each others company as they go see each other daily at the Peak. *Jadepaw meets Sagepaw, Emberpaw's sister. They talk for a bit, and Emberpaw shortly afterwards appears, confronting Sagepaw and Jadepaw. Emberpaw is angry at Sagepaw, and when Jadepaw was put right on the spot by Emberpaw, she sobs a little from emotional feelings, running back to Thunderclan's camp. *Jadepaw the next day, confronted Emberpaw at the peak only to break their friendship instantly from betraying and angering Emberpaw. Jadepaw is completely heartbroken after this very moment. *Jadepaw attempts to completely forget about Emberpaw and their fun memories together as friends, sad and angry at herself. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Trust | ⦁⦁ = Envy | ⦁⦁⦁ = Regret ⦁ = Likes (More than a friend) | ⦁⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Wants to get to know | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can’t bear without ⦁ = Unease | ⦁⦁ = Disgust | ⦁⦁⦁ = Aversion ⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Slight curiosity | ⦁⦁ = Major curiosity | ⦁⦁⦁ = Interested ⦁ = Shy | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Discomfort ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Slightly suspicious | ⦁⦁ = Very suspicious | ⦁⦁⦁ = Distrusts ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ❌ = '''Dead | �� = '''Missing/Status unknown | �� = '''Family | �� = '''Ex-fling/mate | ❤️ = Mate' |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Jadepaw1 - Aspensprite.png|Jadepaw - Drawn by Aspensprite Jadepaw Headshot - drawn by Kiwi.png|Jadepaw - Drawn by Kiwi Pixel Jadepaw.png|Pixel Jadepaw - Drawn by Jackal Jadepaw Head.png|Jadepaw - Drawn by Aspensprite __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts